


Leaps Of Faith From Four A.M.

by graywrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywrites/pseuds/graywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley loves Maya even at four in the morning when she wants to break up with her. At least life's not boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaps Of Faith From Four A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt! Wrote this pretty quick.

A frantic exclamation of, “We need to break up,” is not exactly the ideal thing to wake up to. Especially not at four in the morning.

Even so, words like those are the kind that do well to catch your ears real quick, so you sit up, blink quickly, and turn to look at her. “Maya,” You tilt your head to the side, “what are you talking about?”

Her eyes are wide and sleepless, and you can see the distress on her face in the milky moonlight. “We’ve gotta break up, Riley,” She shrugs, speaking matter of factly.

“...No,” You say, offended, because, well, it’s four in the morning! It’s four in the morning and you love her more than anything in the world, and you’ve only been dating for a _week_ , and you don’t know what she’s talking about.

“Yes. Yes, we have to,” She presses, shaking her head.

“Well.. Why?” You spit, petulantly. This feels kind of like a dream, but you’re probably just tired. 

“Because I love you!” She huffs, crossing her arms. This is the first time she’s said it, said _that_ , since the two of you kissed. 

“I love you too, and you’re making no sense!” You throw your hands up in the air. 

“I love you! And I never wanna lose you, okay? And so when we break up, then it’s gonna be weird, and we’re not gonna be friends like we used to be, so we have to do it now!” She says.

“What do you mean, _when_ we break up?” You say, lost.

“Do you know how many highschool relationships last all the way to college?” She challenges.

“..No, I’m a healthy person,” You blink.

“Okay, well… neither do I, but I’m sure it’s not a lot! And the ones that do last to college end in college, or they get married, and do you know what percentages of marriages last?”

“I-”

“Right, healthy person, I get it. Not my point. My point is that, our chances aren’t great, okay? And I don’t want to lose you! So we have to break up,” She explains once more.

“Maya,” You say, and you’re almost laughing, but not really. “Why are you even thinking so far ahead in the first place?”

She looks at you blankly, then says, “Well. It’s four in the morning,” and gives a tired, dry laugh.

“Maya, listen to me, okay?” You press your forehead to hers, and look her in the eyes. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen years from now, or decades from now, or whatever. I mean, I don’t even know what’s gonna happen tomorrow! But I do know, absolutely for sure, that no matter what happens, you and I will always, _always_ be together. We’ve been together since we were seven! So, even _if_ we break up, and I’m not thinking that far ahead, because you make me happy and I love you, but if we were to, hypothetically, we’d be friends afterwards no matter what. Always,” You promise, holding her hands. 

She doesn’t say anything, but you can see her body relax a little. 

“Maya, why do you have to think about this stuff?” You ask her, moving some hair from her face.

She gives a frail laugh. “I struggle with connection sometimes,” She mumbles, eyes already shutting.

You laugh and nudge her. “Go to bed, Maya,” You sigh, pulling her into the pile of pillows and burying your face in her hair. 

“I love you, even at four in the morning,” You smile gently.

“Love you too, Riley,” She murmurs, eyes still shut.

And all is well. How miraculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, it makes my day man! Request a fic at gayrilaya.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
